


Reindeer Games

by mm8



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Board Games, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Community: adventchallenge, Family, Fluff, Games, Gift Giving, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is going to ask Arthur something this Christmas to make it more special. Of course Simon already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to potentiality_26 for betaing! BTW, someone please buy her Hungry Hungry Hippos, because she has never played it before.
> 
> And wasn't originally planning on it, but yes there will be a sequel. Weeping4eva asked for one and frankly I couldn't resist the idea of a Crieff family Christmas and Arthur finding his special surprise. Not sure when it will be posted but keep an eye out for it.

Martin watched his sister, mother and boyfriend sitting around the dining room table, smacking levers on hippos' behinds trying to get their particular pastel colored hippo to eat as many marbles as it could. All three were laughing and hollering as if they were children again. Suddenly all of the marbles were gone and his mother threw her arms up in the air and cheered in victory. Arthur gave Wendy a high five while Catlin was crying out, "Rematch! Do-over! Do-over!"

"Will you ask him soon?" 

Martin jumped a foot in the air, grabbing his chest. "Christ, Simon!" 

His brother stood at his side, snow still in his hair and mustache, looking like he'd just came in. He hadn't even had a chance to take off his long coat and snow boots. "I see that look in your eye, Martin. One of my mates at the council had that same look when he was going to ask his Elena to marry him."

Martin blushed furiously. "I—I-- Simon! I—I-- don't—" he heaved a great sigh. "It's under the tree. It's one of his presents for tomorrow. The tiny one in the dancing polar bear paper."

Simon clapped his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Good for you. Arthur's a nice chap. He gets along with mum famously! And you two," Simon wiggled his eyebrows. "Didn't you meet on an airplane?"

At first Martin thought his brother was being cheeky and making a remark bout him and Arthur joining the mile high club. But, the pilot widened his eyes when he saw his sibling extend his arms outward and step forward. "Simon, _no_!" He yelped as his brother lifted him off the ground and began spinning him around.

"Lift off! He's flying!" 

"Aren't they sweet?" His mother said from the other room.

Oh, Martin was going to kill his brother!


End file.
